


Customs

by gillywulf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do your people say ‘may we meet again’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/655548135435972609

Clarke stared over the maps across Lexa’s desk. The mess of lines and colors showed her places to hide and set up armies, places not to get caught in an ambush and places to set them up. It was easy. It was simple. It _wasn’t_ the way Lexa was watching her from the other side of the tent, casually sitting her drink from her goblet. 

She probably should have been concerned about how frequent the staring was; it happened at every available moment, even when it probably shouldn’t have been happening. She’d caught the Commander’s gaze in the middle of war meetings and during conversations with her mom. Clarke had come to _expect_ a pair of green eyes following her every move. 

“Tell me about your people” Lexa demanded. Caught off guard, Clarke frowned at her. 

“That’s a little broad, want to narrow it down for me?” The grounder shrugged uncharacteristically and averted her gaze.

“What are your holidays?” The question came out slow and unsure, but Clarke liked the way Lexa’s eyes flickered up to see her reaction, however quick it might have been. With an amused huff, Clarke turned from the maps and leaned her hip against the table.

“Well, the Ark only celebrated a few all together. Sectors usually had a bunch of their own. The most popular one was Unity Day. It commemorated the day the Ark came together. New Years is the other big one” she explained. “We were celebrating Unity Day when I first met Anya. Ironic, that. That was the day we started a war” Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Only now, when it was far too late, did she realize that Anya was being careful by having archers in the trees. She’d done the same thing by grabbing Bellamy. And now Lincoln was exiled and Finn was dead. Lexa recognized the shift in attitude.

“Why do your people say ‘may we meet again’?” The Commander’s feet brought her closer to Clarke, less than a foot away and somehow, it wasn’t at all suffocating, it was comforting. 

“A lot of reasons. It’s better than goodbye, more honest, and it’s a promise”

“A promise?”

“Yes. Whether in this life or the next, I will see you again. It keeps us connected” The stony silence that followed drew her confused gaze upwards to Lexa. Green eyes were filled with something that seemed too familiar and her lips were pressed into a tight line. 

“And you believe this?” A nod.

“I have to”

“Why?” Clarke hesitated this time. She’d never exactly had a real heart-to-heart with the other leader, but talking about her father felt personal. 

“It’s the only way I’ll see my dad again” she mumbled. The air felt heavy, weighing on Clarke’s shoulders as she tried not to think about her dad or the fact that maybe Lexa needed a promise like that too. Costia was still clearly a fresh enough wound that an empty promise would be comforting. But Lexa said nothing. 

The warm glow of the fire flickered off her warm skin and haunting eyes and Clarke couldn’t look away, not when she was so close and looked like _that_ , all stripped of armor and vulnerable. The breath slipped from her lungs. Maybe, just maybe, she could lean forward-

“That is a nice thing to believe” The air was back.

“Yes, it is”


End file.
